The Lost Tales of Harry Potter - Volume 1
by jrulesrunsthis1000000
Summary: The following stories are the untold experiences of the characters of Harry Potter. These stories do take place in an AU but one that is similar enough to be canon that it can be rather difficult to tell the difference. For each volume there is 1 story per character. But just remember... ...Every story is important.
1. A Very Rotten Birthday

**The following stories are the untold experiences of the characters of Harry Potter**

 **These stories do take place in an AU but one that is similar enough to be canon that it can be rather difficult to tell the difference.**

 **For each volume there is 1 story per character**

 **But just remember...**

 **...Every story is important.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **June 31, 1987**

 **4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, London**

 **A Very Rotten Birthday**

Harry was confused at his surroundings as he looked around. He was in the lap of an adult. This adult seemed different from the ones of whom he lives with. He came to this realization as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never showed him any affection. He also felt strange, comforted and relaxed even, from this stranger. He struggled to get a better view and he saw a beautiful woman with auburn hair and green eyes. There was a sort of feeling of contentment and happiness from being around this woman. He also noticed a man of black hair and hazel eyes next to the woman . The feeling of which he had experienced with the woman was also present with the man. He soon came to realize that these are the parents he always dreamed about. Then he realized he was actually dreaming. Before he could forget and continue the dream. He awoke to the sound of rapping on the cupboard door.

Harry loathed this noise but knew at once that consequences were to commence at the refusal to awake and leave the cupboard. He then began the day waiting for his guardians to assign him chores as he always was expected to. But this was not before Dudley decided to complete his daily routine of startling Harry by jumping on the stairs.

As he left, Harry realized it was his birthday. He was tempted to tell the Dursleys as he longed for his birthday to be celebrated for once and decided that today was the day. He then went to the kitchen to complete his first chore, serving breakfast. Uncle Vernon then bellowed,"Blimey boy, how much oil did you use, this looks like a black flying disk, can't you do anything right"? He then looked at Petunia in despair who the looked at Harry. "Our Diddykins is going to grow up to be more athletic and handsome than he already is and we will not have you ruin it by poisoning him"! Harry then looked at Dudley in confusion as Dudley did not seem to resemble a model or an athlete but rather a small yet heavy pig that doesn't look to different from his father. Ignoring the thought, Harry then said, "I am sorry, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, I will start over now". As Harry proceeded to throw away the dark brown hotcake, he then heard his uncle say with displeasure, " What do you think you are doing with that"? Harry replied, "I am putting the burnt hotcake in the bin." Vernon then laughed, "I don't think so, since you find it amusing to burn food, you can eat it for your whole meal today". "But Vernon...", Harry said urgently, "...it was an accident". "Do you want to make it two boy"? Harry, defeated, decided to remake the hotcake with double the amount cooked. "AND I BETTER NOT SEE YOU COOK ONE OR SNEAK ONE FOR YOURSELF OR I WILL MAKE IT A WEEK". Harry then served the new and improved hotcakes and proceeded to do his chores.

Five hours later, hoping that his guardians had forgotten the incident earlier, Harry decided to ask them if he could celebrate his birthday in which Vernon replied, "Who the bloody hell do you think your are, burning food and messing up chores and you have the audacity to ask a question like that? I better not hear you ask such a selfish question again boy". Harry, determined for some kind of celebration, kept asking the question until Uncle Vernon gave up and asked Petunia who then said, "Calm down Vernon, I am sick of this too but we need to keep his mouth shut and the last thing I need is a headache". Petunia, who at this point gave up at silencing Harry, reluctantly agreed to take him to the park with Dudley.

At the park, Petunia, barely interested in babysitting Potter and Dudley, started reading magazines. Dudley, who loves to mess with Harry thought it we be fun to play several party games. The first game was called _Spin and Swirl_ : The objective was to spin Harry for as long and as fast as possible. The result of that game usually ends in heavy dizziness with a chance of vomit. The next game was called _Knocked Over_ : The objective was to knock Harry off anything that he tried to use. First, he managed to climb above the monkey bars and pry off Harry's fingers. Second, He actually pushed off Harry when he was near the top of the slide. Third, He pushed Harry so hard on the swing that Harry had to jump to get off, which would have hurt him had he not landed feet first. Bored, Dudley discovered a large puddle of dirty water and dragged a resistant Harry into the puddle, using another game called _Lawn Mower_ :in which the objective is to drag Harry around like a grass-stained mop, causing him to be soaking wet with dirty water. He then decided to leave Harry there and run home as a sick joke as his mother hardly noticed a missing Harry.

Furious and sad, Harry ran all the way back to 4, Privet Drive and ignored everyone as he stormed to his room. The cupboard, despite being small and cramped, had developed some sort of feeling of familiarity and contentment as it was the only place in the house that allowed Harry to think freely. He had thoughts about how he hated his birthday, that he would rather have not been born, and how he vowed to keep his birthday news away from the cruel Dursleys from now on. His final thoughts for today were of the people who were in his recurring dreams and how he wished he could wake up in a good house with a loving family. He often wondered if these were glimpses of his parents. At the thought of his parents, Harry cried in sadness and frustration. He knows that his actual parents would never allow him to have a childhood as awful as the one he got. These thoughts swirled around in his head as he cried for an hour, eventually falling asleep.


	2. An Afternoon with Severus

**Lily Evans**

 **April 15, 1969**

 **Cokeworth, Midlands, England, Great Britain**

 **An Afternoon with Severus**

Little Lily Evans woke up with a smile today. Her smile was due to her first encounter she had with a certain boy her age just a few weeks before. There was something about interesting about him that caused Lily to always look forward to their next encounters. As she went downstairs for breakfast she noticed her parents were absent for the moment and her older sister, Petunia, giving her an odd look that closely resembles a combination of disgust and disappointment. A confused Lily said with interest,"Petunia, why do you have that strange look on your face" in which she replied, "Lily why do keep talking to that weird boy from across the meadow, haven't I explained to you to not talk to strangers, especially ones like *him*?" Lily in defense replied, "Petunia, he happens to be very nice and hardly strange. I find it rude that you would judge him harshly so quickly." Petunia fired back,"I can not help it if some dodgy git comes out of nowhere like a creep to stalk people!" Lily, upset calmly replied back,"Maybe if you took the time to get to know him better you would like him." Out of tolerance, Petunia said coldly, "I do not need to meet him, he is a nutter that does weird things like those nutty magicians. Since you fancy him so much, you can marry each other and stay away from me because I will not have some freak as my sister." Lily, heartbroken by this comment, ran away from the house in tears.

She ran to a large tree in center of the meadow and wept softly in its shadow, unaware of the grass growing quickly around her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder which was none other than Severus Snape. Severus said calmly to Lily as he sat down next to her,"Why are you crying Lilly, why are you sad?" Lily, still crying, timidly replied,"It's my sister". "What about her", replied Severus. Lily looked directly at Severus and said,"She thinks I am a freak, she wants nothing to do with me as long as we are friends". Severus, nervous about how what choice she would make, asked," Does this mean we can no longer be friends?" Lily then replied,"As much as I love my sister, I like being friends with you. I do not want to make a choice but if she stopped wanting to be my sister..." Lily then cried at the thought of Petunia abandoning her.

Feeling rather sad for Lily, Severus decided to try and cheer her up."Take my hand, let us talk somewhere more pleasant" He said with a smile. Lily slowly took his hand and they ventured into the meadow. At a place near the pond, Severus and Lily sit down and resumed talking. "What do I do Severus, I do not want to make this decision". Severus replied,"If your sister does not see how special you are, then she does not deserve to be your sister, If you chose me then we could always be friends and I would never abandon you". Lily then looked at him strangely as if she were disappointed yet interested at the same time. Severus, fearing he said something wrong, decided to create lilies with his "abilities" for her. Lily smiled and then said,"Thank you, these flowers are very pretty, you are a very good person,Severus". Severus smiled at this and decides to process this for a bit as this was the first time he got a genuine complement from Lily.

Later on, he taught Lily how to make a lily. He made one first and as usual, it was nearly perfect. Lily on the other hand could barely create a stem. "I am sorry Severus but I can not seem to do this right." said a frustrated Lily. "There is no need, you did good Lily." replied Severus. "Maybe you should think happy thoughts and stop thinking about your sister." Lily looked at him with a concerned look. "I am serious, maybe it would be easier if you cleared your head", said Severus. Lily did the best she could to clear out her head and she managed to correctly make most of a lily herself. "That was wonderful, Lily." said a proud Severus. Lily smiled and hugged Severus,"Maybe you should be a teacher, I think you are a very good one."

Severus and Lily now lay side by side near the pond. "I like being with you Severus. you are very fun and kind", said Lily. "I like being with you to Lily, more so than your sister", replied Severus. Lily, slightly taken aback by that comment, said,"Is there something that you do not like about Petunia?" Severus then said," She seems to dislike me, because I am special. But you are special too and I want us to be special together. She just seems to be a bit jealous to me." Lily replied,"That is not very nice Severus." "Lily, do you think that we will always be friends? I do not want us to grow apart when we grow up." said Severus on a more serious note. Lily said seriously,"I believe we will always be friends, hopefully." Smiling, she held his hand as they looked at the clouds in the sky.


	3. A Horrifically Dreadful Household

**Note: The next story will hopefully be posted within the hours of 7 p.m. and 7 a.m.**

 **Severus Snape**

 **July 17, 1969**

 **Cokeworth, Midlands, England, Great Britain**

 **A Horrifically Dreadful Household**

Severus could not stop staring at Lily as she played around the meadow. There was something about her that kept him interested in becoming closer. He noticed that every time they decided to play together that he was actually happy. He forgot about his abusive father and all of the horrible things in his life as Lily had this ability to cause all of those around her to become more positive. Severus, unable to stop himself, decided to talk to Lily again. "Lily, I am very happy with you, with everything that is happening I am glad that I have you as a friend." Lily smiled, but then replied with interest, "Severus, why are you unhappy?" Severus, unable to fully reveal his life to Lily, said grimly, "My mom is not feeling well, she is in pain very often and is struggling to cope. My father is quite upset about this and he tends to...uh...behave rashly nowadays." "I hope it gets better Severus, I do not like to see you hurt. How about we..." Before she could finish, Petunia yelled, "IT IS TIME TO COME IN LILY, COME TO THE HOUSE NOW!" Lily, saddened, says to Severus, "Sorry, I must leave, though I would rather stay here with you." She then hugs Severus,"Will you promise to meet with me tomorrow?" Severus replied, "I would never miss a chance to meet with you." Lily showed a small grin and skipped back to her home.

Severus then walked happily back to his home but only within 50 feet of it did his joy fade away as he had realized the horrible reality he was walking back into. Distraught, Severus reluctantly walked back to his home in which he found his mother muttering something along the lines of, "rotten barmy arse...has the nerve to call me lazy...sits around all day on his nasty bum...drowning in alcohol...," as she was sweeping the house. She then saw Severus,"oh hello Severus...had a good day today...?" Severus, hoping his mother started to care about his actions, started, "Well i was in the meadow..." But then his mother said," ...that's lovely Severus...must finish sweeping..." then she started mumbling gibberish as a disappointed Severus went into the sitting room to find his drunken father with that same evil grimace on his face. "Must've had a good time slag boy, saw you with that girl, must feel sorry for you." "What exactly are you pining at father." Severus hastily replied."It is not like you actually bother to talk to me often." Severus's father shot back, "Probably because you are an annoying git that should learn to shut his filthy mouth, now leave my sight or I'll whack you to death you mewling quim." Angered by the first comment he had heard from his father in several days, Severus almost retaliated. He then noticed his father with a balled up fist and a malicious look in his eyes. Severus knew from experience, that his father would not hesitate to harm him. Reluctantly admitting defeat, Severus had no other choice but to hastily go to his room.

Severus then went in his room and started punching his bed, imagining the pillow as his father's head. He became angrier as he realized that he could not truly attempt to hurt his father physically. Only when he was about to break his lamp did he notice his book. This was a book of magic notes that Severus copied from his mother's old scrolls and parchments from Hogwarts. Many of the magics from these notes were rather hostile in nature. Severus found comfort in these magics solely from how they could affect his father. Whenever there was a quarrel between them, Severus practiced some as a way to calm down and imagined using them against his father. He often practiced on rats he found in and around the neighborhood. First he practiced with the toe-nail growth hex. As usual, the rat's claw grew into a foot long needle before it was reversed. Second, he practiced a stinging hex in which he managed to swell up the rat in several places. Finally, he used the Oppugno jinx on several loose shards of wood to attack the rat. There was a slight discomfort in using the jinx and Severus then started to become frustrated. He went down to dinner but found he could hardly eat as something still bothered him. Retreating to his room, Severus started to think about Lily. He thought about her pretty clothes and her smile and her ability to make him happy. Flooded with pleasant thoughts, Severus fell into his first peaceful slumber in a while.

Severus was walking in the meadow as usual when he saw something strange. He saw a very pretty little girl who look similar to that of an angel. Severus immediately recognized her as non other than Lily. Lily had a strange but radiant glow upon her that was complemented by the fact that she was wearing a beautiful white dress with a flowered halo made up of lilies upon her head. She was tending to the flora and fauna around the pond and suddenly noticed Severus. Pleased, she smiled with an intensity that caused butterflies in Severus's stomach. The she starts to talk, "Hello Severus, it is very nice to see you again." Severus then replied, "It is lovely to see you again as well, Lily." Lily, with concern, says, "All of this suffering that you are going through can be avoided." A confused Severus looked dumbfounded at Lily. "I can take you to a place where there is no suffering, where there is no pain, only peace and happiness, and we could stay there forever. Wouldn't you like that Severus?" Severus, with effort, found no valuable reason to stay. The idea of spending eternity in a paradise with Lily was something he could not ignore. He ultimately decided to go with Lily and almost reached her when he felt something grab him. It was none other than his father, but with hollow sockets where there should be eyes. His father yelled, "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME BOY, YOU DON'T DESERVE PARADISE, YOU BELONG WITH ME IN THE DARKNESS!" Snape then noticed that there was a large black-hole like portal where Spinner's End should be. He screamed to Lily for help but she just stood their without a single change in her expression. All he could think while he was falling was

 _L_

 _I_

 _L_

 _Y_

Severus was then startled awake, grateful that it had all been a dream. He wondered what the dream would mean as he went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. He was about to form some ideas when he noticed his mother in the room. In his latest attempt, Severus tries to talk to his mother so that she would actually consider building a relationship with him. Softly, she replied, "Hello Severus, are you enjoying your breakfast?" Severus nodded intently as his mother continued to speak,"That girl you have befriended, she seems to be very sweet...and kind, hopefully a better influence than your father." Severus smiled as he had never experienced a moment of this level on sincerity with his mother. His father then walked into the room, "Eileen what is the meaning of this?!" Eileen replied, "Tobias please be more specific." Tobias, angry, shot back, "I AM TALKING ABOUT THE MONEY MISSING FROM MY SAVINGS!" Eileen replied, angrily, "I NEEDED IT FOR FOOD BECAUSE SOMEONE IN THIS ROOM IS TOO DRUNK TO ACTUALLY PERFORM A TASK AS SIMPLE AS GROCERY SHOPPING!" Tobias, incredibly angered by this, violently slapped Eileen, leaving bruises on her face, "I WILL NOT HAVE DISRESPECT ME IN MY HOUSE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" Severus, crying and out of tolerance, ran from his house, away from the yelling, away from the pain, away from his problems, to the only person who actually made his life worth living.


	4. The Tragedy at the Rookery

**Note: The next story will hopefully be posted on May 19, 2018.**

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **February 13, 1990**

 **Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, West Country, England, Britain**

* * *

 **The Tragedy at the Rookery**

* * *

As the sun rose today, so did a normal day for Luna Lovegood. As she woke up she took a good look at the sun and smiled as the light energized her for the day. She wandered around her room, wondering what activity she should attempt to do this morning. She decided that This was the perfect time for a drawing. She then proceeded to find her drawing quills and her enchanted ink bottle which never ran out of ink and changed to what ever color she desired. She then started by drawing the outlines for her head. Then she proceeded to draw her hair. Later, she drew her facial features and the top portion of her clothes as this was mostly a portrait focusing on the neck-up. After that, she repeated the process with her parents on either side of her. Lastly, she drew the starry background of which consisted of stars and a radiant deep purple and blue sky with a shooting star to finish it off but not before she created a shimmering outline around her family. Finally, she proceeded to add color to the remainder of the painting the match the sky. With a final touch, she enchanted the painting as her parents have already taught her a bit of magic. As she looked back, she smiled at her handiwork as the sky twinkled, the faces were constantly smiling and laughing, and the outline shimmered as if her family was glowing. She then added it to her collection and proceeded to walk down to her father's workplace.

The workplace of Xenophilius Lovegood was buzzing with machinery and cluttered with spare parchment, ink, and spare quills. He was in the middle of writing and editing the latest edition of _The Quibbler,_ a wizarding magazine that constantly stood in the shadow of the much larger _Daily Prophet_ newspaper. "Good morning, Daddy," Luna said to him. Xenophilius looked up and then replied, "Oh hello my dear Luna, how is your morning today?" Luna replied,"My morning is actually going quite well today Daddy, what are you writing today in the Quibbler?" Xenophilus then replied, "Well Luna, a friend sent me a very peculiar horn this morning, I believe this horn may belong to the Crumpled-Horn Snorkack." Luna curiously asked, "What exactly is a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack, Daddy?" Xenophilius happily started, "Well, a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack is an elusive creature with a crumpled horn and purple skin and oddly resembles..." "Luna what day is it?" Luna said with enthusiasm, "Today is February 13, Daddy." Xenophilius, suddenly guilt-stricken, "My God, today is your birthday today isn't it?! Oh I am so sorry Luna I became ensnared in my work, please forgive me." Luna, with a slight mischievousness to her grin, replied, "Oh Daddy I forgive you, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to remember." Xenophilius then hugged his daughter with pride, "Ah Luna you were always quite the corker, made me quite chuffed today you did." And with that both Luna and her father retreated to the ground floor.

As they went to the ground floor, Luna noticed her mother downstairs. She was cooking something significantly more pleasant than usual as the smell caused a sugary trance over Luna. She turned around and saw her daughter and husband waiting at the stairs and was pleasantly surprised. "Xenophilius, I didn't see you there, Oh please do come in." "Xenophilius then replied, "Good morning Pandora, what are you up to today?" as he kissed her quickly on the lips. Pandora replied, "Oh something very special for Luna's birthday...you did remember her birthday, didn't you Xenny?" Xenophilus replied suspiciously quickly, "Of course I remembered her birthday, why wouldn't I?" "Did you remember all by yourself, dear?" Pandora's said with a light annoyance in her voice."Uh, I had a bit of help from Luna, dear." Xenophilus replied sheepishly. "Well now that we have cleared that up, Hello Luna, and Happy Birthday, darling." Pandora then kissed Luna on her forehead. "Sweetheart, I have a special surprise to give you later but first, what do you want to do today for your birthday? Luna thought for a moment and decided, "Mum, can we go play in the meadow, all of us together, I do miss when we would all go out to play together." "Alright Luna, we will go out after breakfast"

The Lovegood family put on their winter clothes and headed outside to the cold weather. It was a very beautiful scenic view as the snow covered the meadow like a blanket similar to that of a Christmas postcard. First, they all ran around at the snow, enjoying it all and then Luna suggested a game of tag. Luna was the tagger but as she almost tagged Pandora, Xenophilius ran behind her and carried her before she could catch Pandora. Luna was a bit taken aback at first but she couldn;t help but laugh with joy as she was enjoying this far too much. Next Xenophilius threw a snowball and the three instantly shifted into a snowball fight. Luna decided to start building a snowman halfway through as her parents kept on with each other. The snowman was simple but perfectly rounded and looked quite extraordinary anyways. Lastly, Pandora started to make a snow angel. Shortly after she started, Luna and Xenophilius made no hesitation to join her. Luna started to make one next to her mother's right side. Xenophilius sat on the right side of Luna and then began to make his angel. The clouds created a beautiful haze pearl and deep gold as the Lovegoods lie next to each other in the snow. They hold hands as they realize the greatest thing about their lives is that they have each other. "Mummy and Daddy, thank you for making this the best day of my life. I love you both very much" The Lovegood parents smiled greatly as they revel in the miracle that they have of a daughter as wonderful as Luna.

As the sun began to set, the Lovegoods retreated into the house where Pandora held a surprise for Luna. She revealed a cake frosted with a breathtaking swirl of pearl, and pale shades of gold, blue, and pink. It was carved in the shape of a sun setting over a snow frosted hillside. Luna noticed something about the cake that caused her to fall into a delightfully sugary trance. "Mummy! You frosted the cake with pudding! THIS IS AMAZING!" Luna then hugged her mom in appreciation for the cake when Pandora said to Luna, "Before we eat the cake how about we light the candles first so you can make a wish." Luna, nodding in agreement as her mother, with a flick of the wand, lit the candles in a flame that constantly changed colors. Afterwards, Luna then thought quite a bit about what she wanted her wish to be. She proceeded to blow out the candles as she believed she made the perfect wish. "Luna dear, what exactly did you wish for sweetheart?, her parents asked in unison. "My wish has already come true, I wanted a loving family who I love with all my heart. With you, I already have what I want." Her parents, heart-warmed by this, proceeded to embrace Luna in a hug. After eating the cake, Luna then remembered, "Mummy and Daddy, I have something that I want to show you." Luna then lead her parents up to her room where the small mural she made this morning, framed above bed post. "Luna this is quite brilliant," replied Xenophilius. Pandora, in awe said to Luna, "Your father is right, you really are quite the corker." Her mother then kissed her on the forehead and exclaimed, "Luna, darling, I have one more surprise for you dear." She then led them outside where she pulled out her wand, "A while ago I saw something called fireworks created by Muggles. It was truly extraordinary as it was like beautiful explosions of lights and colors. I think I have invented a spell to recreated these fireworks." Pandora then proceeded with this but something went terribly wrong. The blast backfired and knocked Pandora back several feet. Xenophilius and Luna, worried went to check on Pandora and witness the most horrifying thing either of them could possibly imagine. A lifeless Pandora with a large and gaping hole where her heart and most of her right lung should be. Xenophilius wept intensely as he held the body of his late wife in his arms. Luna, however, could not hear the weeping, for all she heard were the ear-splitting screams protruding from her own mouth.


End file.
